


A Break from the Emotions

by AlwaysAdds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little break from the emotions, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret place and fun spaces, Someone give them hugs, all the feels, i dont know how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAdds/pseuds/AlwaysAdds
Summary: This is my first work ever so any criticism is welcome!Maggie runs into Alex for the first time since their break up and man have they both had a hell of a day.





	A Break from the Emotions

Alex has been sitting at the bar for some time now nursing her whiskey and wondering if she should just head home. It had been a long day with a couple rouge aliens terrorizing people downtown. That part is pretty normal what wasn’t normal was these aliens could shape-shift into anyone so it took longer than normal to find them. The fight had been rough and her body was starting to feel the repercussions of a hard punch to the ribs. She had also lost two good agents to the aliens antics and that is what was eating at her the most. Alex thought to herself I’ll finish this drink and head home not wanting to get caught in the swing of the bar once the night scene starts showing up. 

Maggie had just parked her bike outside the bar in need a of a serious drink. She didn’t typically go to the bar on a Thursday night but after the day she had she could use a distraction. Being promoted to Sergeant after the showdown with the Daxamites had started to take a toll on her. She loved the new responsibility but with it came new challenges and managing a whole department took away from her own time in the field which she had started to miss dearly. Today a lackie had mislabeled some evidence and caused a huge mess of paperwork for her and now she need a distraction before she went back and berated the poor soul again. 

As Maggie entered the bar she quickly noticed familiar faces, nodding politely and giving a small smiles to them. She was on a mission for a drink but before she got to the bar she noticed a red head sitting three seats from the end of the bar, running her fingers over the rim of a glass which was half filled with whiskey. She knew exactly who it was. How could she not know who it was and by the way she was sitting she knew Alex felt defeated. She stood there in shock for a few seconds. They had texted a few times about things they had left at each others places but hadn’t actually seen each other. It had been a few months and honestly Maggie thought they would have run into each other before now. She contemplated leaving but she was already here. She walked hesitantly to the bar and order a beer sitting about midway roughly 5 seats from Alex. 

Alex knew someone else had sat at the bar but didn’t look up to see who it was. She really didn’t care at the moment. She just wanted to finish her drink, go home and crawl into her bed and pass out. She felt the person glancing at her every few seconds and finally looked up to ask the person what they wanted. Before the words were able to leave her mouth she was frozen where she sat. 

“Danvers” Maggie says in the most casual tone but internally was wanting to bolt out of the bar faster than Kara could. 

Alex sits there staring at Maggie not saying anything for a long moment. Maggie starts feeling uncomfortable and shifts in her seat not sure of what to do now. She takes another drink of her beer when she hears her name. 

“Maggie” Alex says barely above a whisper. Alex looks like she’s about to cry or run both of which Maggie feels deeply. 

Both sit there glancing at each other having their own internal battles about what to do next. 

Alex was so heartbroken for her agents and their families, for herself, for Maggie, the first tear feel silently down her cheek and a small sob escaped her lips. The stress and emotional turmoil was to much for her to handle and the alcohol certainly didn’t help. As soon as Maggie heard the small sob she got out of her seat. Alex thought she was leaving, that she didn’t want to be around her. To Alex’s surprise she felt someone sit next to her and when she looked up Maggie was looking at her with the most heart felt eyes and the softest of smiles showing off her dimples. 

“Alex” Maggie says hesitantly, “Are you okay?”

At that Alex completely let go and started sobbing uncontrollably. Maggie puts her arm around Alex and pulls her into a warm embrace. She repeats soft encouragements to Alex trying to get her to calm down. “It’s okay Alex let it out.” “Everything will be okay.” “I’ve got you.” “You’re not alone.” 

After a few moments Alex looks up from Maggie's embrace. Maggie is here and taking care of her as she has a mental break down in a bar, their bar. She contemplates her next actions unsure of how to feel or what to do in this situation. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to decide when Maggie speaks.  
“Alex I don’t know what has gotten you into this state but if I had to guess it has something to do with those aliens who went rouge today in downtown.”

Alex nods to Maggie confirming her suspicions but it was more than that. Since their break up Alex hadn’t slept properly and she was constantly working to distract herself from her own heartbreak. Seeing Maggie here after the day she had was the push that sent her over the edge. 

Maggie gave her another soft smile also knowing that it was more than that. Alex had fought aliens more hostile than today’s and had lost agents before but it never quite took this much of a toll on her. Maggie knew some of this grief was from her and their breakup but she didn’t want to address that elephant just yet. 

“I have just the thing to help if you’re up for it.” Maggie said, hesitant at first not wanting to pressure Alex into doing anything with her if she didn’t want to. 

Alex looked at her for moment before nodding her head. “I think that would be good especially if it gets me out of this bar.” 

Maggie nodded and got out of her seat waiting for Alex to collect herself and follow her. They walked out of the bar side by side. Maggie walked right past both their bikes which confused Alex. “Where are we going?” Alex asked.

“You trust me, right?” Maggie asked knowing that Alex did.

“Of course I do.” Alex said with a slight trimmer to her voice and a deep sigh. 

“Okay then trust me.” Maggie said. They walked a few blocks and turned right walking a few more blocks before Maggie stopped, startling Alex at first. 

“We’re here.” Maggie said smiling brightly. Alex looked up and wasn’t entirely sure where here was or what here was. The building was tall about 4 stories with large windows above the first floor. There wasn’t any obvious signs of what the building was and if Alex wasn’t using her detecting skills she would have said it was abandoned. She was able to tell their were some light on in the building and she could see there was a key card scanner near the double doors that lead into the building. 

“And what exactly is here?” Alex asked her voice starting to sound a little more normal after her break down. Maggie gave her another 1000 watt smile and said “You’ll see.”

Maggie pulled out a key card and swiped it on the scanner. The doors lock clicked and Maggie pulled the door open allowing Alex to enter first. She didn’t see anything right away. The room looked almost like an empty hotel lobby. Their was what looked like a receptionist desk and a large rug on the floor but no one was there except for them.

“This way.” Maggie said walking to a set of doors on the wall to the left of them that Alex was just now noticing. Maggie pulled the doors open but the room was completely dark. Some of the light from the first room allowed Alex to see a few large shapes but she couldn’t tell what they were. 

“Wait here.” Maggie said as she walked towards the right wall. Alex watched her walk and open what looked like a fuse box. Maggie flipped a few switched and the room illuminated with light. Once her eyes adjusted she was taken back by the size of the room but also confused about what exactly it was. Their were large mats and objects that look like they belong in a gymnastics arena, a large ball pit, a few trampolines and swings that lead into a large foam pit and what looks like a concession stand. 

“What is this place?” Alex asked as Maggie walked back to her. 

“Welcome to the Free Zone. NCPD’s very own fun zone. When I was promoted to Sergeant I got a few more advantages than just a raise. Only Sergeants and Captains of the 4 western precincts know about this place. It’s kinda like our own place to let loose and be a kid for a little while away from the stress of the job and life.” Maggie said while looking around the area. 

Alex was in awe of the place and that Maggie would bring her here. She had a look of confusion on her face and Maggie noticed almost immediately. 

“Danvers when I walked into the bar you looked like someone had just killed your puppy. I thought you need a pick me up and this place seemed like a good place to let loose.” Maggie said without making eye contact with Alex. She was afraid if she did Alex would notice how much affection she still had for her.

“Thank you Maggie.” Alex said while taking a step into the arena. “This is… so kind of you” Alex turned to look at Maggie. “I honestly don’t know what would of happened if you hadn’t come into the bar. Well actually I do know. I probably would of had another drink even though I told myself I wouldn’t, yelled at someone for something so simple or irrelevant, gotten kicked out of the bar, wondered home and passed out crying.” Alex didn’t mean to let all that out at once but she had said it before she realized to stop herself. She looked up at Maggie and they made eye contact for the first time since they left the bar. 

“Alex.” Maggie said with so much concern in her voice it chilled Alex to the bone. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know why I did.” Alex muttered trying to backtrack the conversation. 

Maggie walked to her and embraced her in another hug. Alex gave in and started crying again. Not the sobbing like in the bar but silent tears for her own heartbreak. Maggie started the feel her shirt becoming wet and immediately knew Alex was crying again. 

“Alex” Maggie said again slightly pulling back from the hug. It was now or never she thought to herself. They need to have this conversation. “I’m so sorry Alex. I’m so sorry I’ll never be enough for you. I’m so sorry I can’t give you everything you want. I’m so sorry I was so stubborn and hardheaded about it all. I know you want kids and I know I said I didn’t but I’m not sure. Kids terrify me, they are so much responsibility and with both our jobs it terrified me even more so. I’ll never be enough for you. I’m so sorry Alex.” Tears were now streaming down Maggie’s face as well. 

Alex was shocked by this vulnerable side of Maggie suddenly coming out. This declaration had Alex contemplating everything she knew about their breakup and situation. Alex shook her head. “Maggie, nothing will ever be enough for me if you aren’t apart of it.” 

The both were sobbing now embracing each other tightly. Neither one of them knew what was to come next but they both knew they couldn’t live without each other in their lives. Maggie pulled back from their embrace again taking Alex’s face in her hands. She wanted to alleviate some of the new tension in the room.

“I bet I can beat you to the foam pit.” Maggie said with a smirk and took off. They both knew conversations were to be had but after the long days they both had, the confessions just made, they needed a break from the emotions. 

Alex turned and watch Maggie race down the few steps onto the mats and run towards the foam pit on the opposite side of the building. She laughed to herself and shook her head with a large smile forming on her face. Alex took off after her. 

“In your dreams Sawyer” Alex yelled as she caught up to Maggie and cannon balled into the foam pit just a few steps ahead of her competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You all so much for reading! If you liked this story or have any comments please let me know! I welcome all criticism and would love your advice and input! ~AlwaysAdds


End file.
